mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jobs
Editing Notes: -''Street Thug, Associate, and Soldier complete.'' -''Bosses excluded, currently researching formulas for energy calculation etc.'' -''Weapons within pages that are completed have been updated; all others excluded until they arise.'' -''Better linking system possible between items and jobs, although fairly efficient at the moment.'' -''Crime Jobs page will possibly become obsolete.'' - Notes and edits by Mike73059, Mike73059@gmail.com Level Mastery 1: Tier Title Level Mastery 2: "Skilled" Tier Title +5% Chance to Drop Loot Level Mastery 3: "Master" Tier Title +10% Chance to Find Loot, Bonus Item as well = Street Thug (Levels 1 - 4) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Pistol Bayonet= +4% Damage Dealt in Fights Mugging Payout: $200 - $300 Experience: +1 Requirement: 1 Energy Corner Store Hold-up Payout: $800 - $1,200 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Warehouse Robbery Payout: $1,400 - $2,500 Experience: +6 Requirement: 5 Energy Auto Theft Payout: $2,800 - $4,600 Experience: +9 Requirement: 7 Energy Beat Up Rival Gangster Payout: $520 - $780 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: .22 Pistol Rob a Pimp Payout: $1,100 - $1,500 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: 9mm Semi- Automatic Collect on a Loan Payout: $2,000 - $5,000 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy = Associate (Levels 5 - 8) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Bugatti= -7% Damage Received in Fights Looted Collection: Cigars Collect Protection Money Payout: $840 - $1,260 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: Butterfly Knife Rough Up Dealers Payout: $1,120 - $1,680 Experience: +2 Requirement: 2 Energy Loot: Brass Knuckles Take Out a Rogue Cop Payout: $1,600 - $2,400 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: .45 Revolver Perform a Hit Payout: $1,600 - $2,400 Experience: +3 Requirement: 3 Energy Loot: Tactical Shotgun Bank Heist Payout: $4,000 - $6,500 Experience: +15 Requirement: 10 Energy Jewelry Store Job Payout: $5,000 - $15,000 Experience: +20 Requirement: 15 Energy Hijack a Semi Payout: $2,800 - $3,400 Experience: +9 Requirement: 8 Energy = Soldier (lvls 9 - 12) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Golden Skull= A 30 Second Reduction on your health Regen Timer Looted Collection: Statues Destroy Enemy Mob Hideout Payout: $6,400 - $9,600 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: C4 Kill a Protected Snitch Payout: $7,040 - $10,560 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: Stab Proof Vest Bust a Made Man Out of Prison Payout: $7,600 - $11,400 Experience: +5 Requirement: 5 Energy Loot: Automatic Rifle Museum Break-in Payout: $48,000 - $72,000 Experience: +22 Requirement: 18 Energy Fight a Haitian Gang Payout: $8,800 - $13,200 Experience: +6 Requirement: 6 Energy Loot: Semi- Automatic Shotgun Clip the Irish Mob's Local Enforcer Payout: $18,000 - $20,500 Experience: +11 Requirement: 10 Energy Loot: Lucky Shamrock Medalion Steal a Tanker Truck Payout: $19,400 - $24,600 Experience: +9 Requirement: 8 Energy Loot: Firebomb =Enforcer (lvls 13 - 17) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: Money Plate= A 5% Discount on Property Purchases Looted Collection: Tokens (Work In Progress) Federal Reserve Raid Payout: Experience: Requirement: Smuggle Across the Border Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Armored Truck Liquor Smuggling Payout: Experience: Requirement: Run Illegal Poker Game Payout: Experience: Requirement: Wire Tap the Cops Payout: Experience: Requirement: Rob an Electronics Store Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Concealable Camera, Computer Set-Up, Untraceable Cell Phone Burn Down a Tenement Payout: Experience: Requirement: =Enforcer (lvls 13 - 17) Job Preperation = (Work In Progress) Distill Some Liquor Payout: 10X Liquor Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Manufacture Tokens Payout: 20X Tokens Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Get Cheating Deck Payout: 20X Cards Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy Overtake Phone Central Payout: 1X Wire Tap Device Experience: +12 Requirement: 10 Energy = Hitman (levels 18-24) = Mastery Level 3 Bonus Item: (Unknown) Looted Collection: Rings (Work In Progress) Repel the Yakuza Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Grenade Launcher Disrupt Rival Smuggling Ring Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: .50 Caliber Rifle Invade Tong-controlled Neighborhood Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Armored Car Sell Guns to the Russian Mob Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: RPG Launcher Protect your City against a Rival Family Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Body Guard Assassinate a Political Figure Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Night Vision Goggles Exterminate a Rival Family Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Napalm Obtain Compromising Photos Payout: Experience: Requirement: Loot: Blackmail Photos Frame a Rival Capo Payout: Experience: Requirement: